


【柚天】冰与火之歌-春日谈

by HayamiKo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo
Summary: 来谈一谈2012年在尼斯发生的春天吧。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 5





	【柚天】冰与火之歌-春日谈

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人
> 
> *是天天的生贺！赛季加油！
> 
> *洛神组重出江湖，主题冰与火之歌，此致
> 
> *魔改现实，背景2012尼斯世锦赛，天天法籍华裔设定，是世锦赛的冰童。
> 
> *巨型ooc预警。
> 
> *你是山巅坚不可摧的黑岩，你是天际翻滚汹涌的火焰。
> 
> *金选手生日快乐！万事胜意！冲鸭！
> 
> *文/[洛神组]顾祈宵

1\. 

羽生结弦有些神经质地抖动着放在扶手上的手指，和嘈杂的背景人声奇异地对上了节奏，这时一瓶矿泉水擦着他的手指插进了扶手。

他懵然抬起头，周围的声音一时全都涌入了他耳中，只觉鼓膜嗡嗡作响。

一个穿着统一制服的男孩正望着他腼腆地微笑，显而易见的东亚人面孔令他感到亲切而舒适。羽生还没完全结束他的脑内神秘旅程，脱口而出一句：“ありがとう！”

话一出口，他才猛地一惊——这里是法国尼斯世锦赛的短节目抽签现场，日语在这里无法通行。

他越发紧张起来，这是他的首届世锦赛，不安和压力卡在他喉间让他似乎要喘不上气，不熟练的英文口语又放大了一切的不舒适，时刻提醒他这是一个陌生的环境。羽生想，对，我该说谢谢，但我一个单词都说不出口。

“It's OK.”男孩的微笑扩大了许多，露出了尖尖的小虎牙，明晃晃地让人陷入舒适的眩晕。他的英语可真不怎么样，带有很明显的法国口音，羽生能勉强听懂完全是拜句式词汇都非常简单所赐，但对着这样一个可爱又温柔的孩子，谁又会计较呢？

男孩手里还抱着几瓶矿泉水，勉强腾出一只手朝他挥了挥，又跑向下一位选手。抽签仪式快要开始时，他才急急忙忙地做完他分配到的工作，被坐在最后一位的宋楠捉住熊抱了一会儿，匆匆地从选手们的前面溜过去，动作像刚偷了奶酪的杰瑞一样轻快。

和他一样轻快的还有留给羽生的一句发音糟糕的“Good luck”。

羽生猛灌了一口矿泉水，被气泡呛得咳了起来，仿佛吐出了喉间压抑的异物感。

他想，yes，it's OK。

2.

羽生端着盘子试图在拥挤的餐厅里找个位置，他的合乐时间和高桥他们不一样，他们得以错开高峰悠哉吃完午饭，他就只能茫然地站在那里，像个迷失方向的小可怜，即将被来往的选手和工作人员们挤成土豆泥。

他敏锐地看到不远处有一个男孩正在收拾餐盘，努力地开出一条路，在对方端起餐盘时就站到了桌边。

“Can I？”羽生客气地向对面穿着同样制服的男孩询问了一声，得到对方肯定的回答后迅速坐下，舒了一口气。

他惊喜地发现对面坐着的是他曾在抽签仪式上见过的那个男孩。

男孩是这次世锦赛的冰童，他是法籍华裔——羽生想，怪不得上次宋楠拥抱了他——出生在马赛，但对距马赛一百多公里的尼斯也很熟。

“我是冰童里唯一一个亚裔。”他比比划划地说。

“抱歉，我曾以为你是日本人，”羽生英语说的还是有些磕绊，但对方同样糟糕的口语给了他莫大的信心，“你看起来能听懂日语。”

“只是一点点，我有时会看日本的动漫。”男孩点点头又摇头，再开口的时候显得有些害羞，“我去年有看过你的比赛，你真是太棒了！”

“噢！谢谢你！”羽生曾经很多次听过这句话，但它在只有两人的情况下出现时还是让他难以抑制地脸红，“你为什么要来当冰童呢？”

“因为我特别喜欢花滑！”男孩黑亮的眼中是澄澈的明亮，嘴里塞得满满的，像一只在腮里藏着食物的小仓鼠，“我也想像你一样在场上比赛。”

“祝你实现你的愿望。”羽生端起装满牛奶的玻璃杯与男孩的杯子轻轻相撞，眼神幽怨地看着对方杯中的可乐。

男孩大笑起来，笑声得意又带着同情：“那我还是先好好珍惜目前能随意吃的美好时光吧——说真的，尼斯的沙拉很好吃，你不要对沙拉有偏见啊。”

羽生指指对方盘子里的煎鳕鱼和姜饼小人：“哈，沙拉很好吃？”

“当然是素菜里很好吃的，但可惜我比较喜欢吃肉，”男孩幸灾乐祸地挑眉，但他的挑眉并不潇洒，反而像是模仿大人一般可爱，让羽生想起了他钟爱的噗桑，“尼斯还有很多好吃的东西，虽然我不确定日本人会不会喜欢，但可以带你去试试看——当然是在比赛结束之后。”

“你还没有告诉我你的名字，”羽生学他挑起眉，舒展开先前对沙拉表露出几分嫌弃的眉头，“不然比赛后我可找不到你。”

“Boyang Jin,”男孩将挂在胸前的卡套翻过来举到他面前，姓名栏里印着整整齐齐的字母。他又指指卡套背面用黑笔写的稚气汉字，旁边还贴着蜘蛛侠的贴纸，“写成中文是这样。”

金博洋，羽生默念着他的名字，金博洋。

3.

“我不喜欢尼斯的春天。”当他们不合时宜地在街上闲逛时，金博洋说。

他心里满是惊奇与无可奈何地懊悔，现在是比赛期间，他作为工作人员——虽然没有人真正会把他们这些小冰童当工作人员使唤，上次去送水也只是其他人都忙不过来时的临时任务——带着一位参赛选手到处游逛，的确是不合适极了。

但是——

“上次的约定可以现在履行吗？”羽生站在他面前低垂着眼角微笑，身上带着湿漉漉的沮丧气味，“拜托了。”

“好啊，你准备一下我们就出去。”他说出这句话的时候，大脑根本还没来得及运转起来。

“没什么可准备的，现在就可以走。”羽生靠在门边，环顾整个房间，“哇，你还有一个跳跳虎。”

金博洋啪地抽出房卡，把一张贴纸拍在羽生的参赛证上，羽生拿起一看，一只跳跳虎傻乎乎地趴在他证件照的头上。

他们走在街上，金博洋努力用零散的英文向羽生介绍尼斯的文化和传统食物，奈何两人英语都不太好，用他自己说出的形容词就是“awful”，他手脚并用地比划之余还用上了Google翻译。

“这里的冰淇淋有很多种口味？被你说得我也想试一试。”羽生眼馋地看着路旁排着队的冰淇淋小店，试图征得他的小导游的同意。

“不行，你们选手不能乱吃外面的东西，”金博洋一口回绝，他偷偷抬起眼角瞄了羽生一眼，又犹豫地改口，“好吧……但是我先去试一试，等快回去了没问题你就买一个吧。”

金博洋舔着被羽生眼热地盯着的马卡龙味冰淇淋，在尼斯和煦的春日阳光里加重语调夸张地说：“对，我不喜欢尼斯的春天。”

“这里，一年四季气温都差不多，除了下雨，其他时候都是一样的。”

“但是你不是一成不变的，所以我喜欢你。”

“现在你还喜欢我吗？昨天的连跳我只跳了两周，3lz也变成了一周跳，短节目排在第七名。”羽生执拗地瞧着他，嘴角紧紧抿成一条直线。

金博洋想，他是真的很难过，但我还是特别喜欢他呀，一个短节目又算什么呢，毕竟他这么——这么好。

他说：“当然啦，我喜欢最好的，你以后一定也会是最好的。”

金博洋把冰淇淋的蛋筒塞进羽生嘴里：“算了算了，你吃吧，只剩一点点了，应该也不会闹肚子的。”

他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机，趁机拍了一张他们兵荒马乱的滑稽合影。

4.

金博洋趴在观众席上看着场上的合乐练习，他算了算，发现快轮到羽生了，赶忙提前把手机相机打开。

12年的智能手机内存还比较小，动不动就得卡顿会儿，他有些着急地盯着黑屏的手机，内心像追星少女路遇偶像爆手速抓住时机拍照一样焦灼。

当羽生出现在冰场入口时，他的摄像头终于慢悠悠地尽职工作了起来。他迅速切换成录像模式，从镜头里紧盯着羽生。

明明不是比赛，音乐的鼓点却让他激动得手在发抖。

冰场上的羽生，是横冲直撞的年轻猎豹，是 磅礴凛冽的刀光剑影，是汹涌澎湃的滔天风浪，是画像上低垂着潮湿虬曲眼睫的道林格雷。

金博洋看着摇晃得画质模糊的视频，点击保存，却跳出了存储空间不足的对话框，他迟疑了几秒，删除了前几天他找了半天角度才拍上的自拍。

尼斯的春天是一成不变的，而羽生结弦是特殊的变数。

5.

金博洋在自由滑开始前短暂地碰上了羽生。

“等会儿，能把跳跳虎送给我吗？”羽生拦住一溜烟跑过的金博洋，“我有噗桑，它们可以……”

他想了一会儿，才想起了要说的单词：“be companions…emm,be friends.”

“好啊，当作给你的贺礼和纪念好啦，”金博洋咧嘴笑起来，虎牙晃人得扎眼，“加油！”

“你也是，”羽生用力揉搓他的头发，“加油啊，我在冰场上等你。”

羽生朝他挥挥手走开去做准备活动，金博洋第一次玩忽职守地暂时旷工偷偷回房间带走了跳跳虎。

他匆匆忙忙，把手套又忘在了房间，手指被冰场的温度冻得有些僵硬，但他抓着玩偶的那只手却热得发烫，仿佛捧着一团火焰。

6.

来谈一谈春天吧。

他的春天是悲怆，是罗朱，是冰陆上高悬的白月，是荒原上凶狠的火舌。

是你。


End file.
